Communication systems require quality managers to search for work to review and perform. This model of performing work may be referred to as a “passive work” model. A drawback to this “passive work” model is that it often results in inefficient and untimely quality management and fails to track and manage the functions of the quality management process. Furthermore, the “passive work” model relies on the diligence of quality managers to pursue and complete work.